


Pet Monster

by praiseofshadows



Series: that hunter au I'm not writing [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiseofshadows/pseuds/praiseofshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thor finds him, it's a relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Monster

When Thor finds him, it's a relief. Far better to be put down by his not-brother. Oh, he won't deny it stings a little that his not-father couldn't be arsed to come and do it himself, but Loki's not stupid. He knows this is just the sort of test the old man loves: like the time he'd brought them a hell-hound puppy, let them care for it, and then had them take a shotgun to it.

Loki hadn't been able to pull the trigger, had gotten sick instead. Thor had done it, though. Had just pulled the trigger like he hadn't petted the dog and taken it for walks and done odd jobs to buy puppy toys.

“Daddy's good little soldier,” Loki sneers, and he's not sure if he means then or now. Both, probably. “I expected you weeks ago. What happened, you fall into Jane's cunt or something?” He's trying for disdain, but it falls flat, and he sounds as jealous and spiteful as he ever does when it comes to Jane.

Thor doesn't have a stake in his hand, and he's got all his attention on Loki. And it's so, so sloppy that Loki just wants to scream. Vampires hunt in packs. Dad's said over and over again that the vampire you see isn't the one that takes a chunk out of your neck. Thor _knows_ this. 

“You idiot,” Loki says, and he's just so angry: angry at Thor, angry at Odin, angry at himself for still _caring_. “You don't fight vampires like – ” 

“I'm not going to fight you,” Thor says, and Loki's anger drains right out. Because, of course, Thor's right. Loki isn't going to put up a fight. He'll go quietly and maybe Thor will cry about him later, like he did about the dog. Cry on Jane's shoulder instead of Loki's, and she'll comfort Thor and tell him he did the right thing because Loki was a _monster_. 

And Loki sits down on the ground because he's tired, and this is taking longer than he thought. He starts to unbutton his jacket because being the helpful little not-brother is, apparently, ingrained. He thinks that since the jacket had been Thor's until Loki had permanently borrowed it, perhaps it would be polite to just take the damn thing off rather than let it turn to dust.

“Do you want it back?” Loki asks, and he's proud that his voice doesn't shake. “It's a good jacket, and if you and Da-Odin do go to Idaho this winter – ” he cuts himself off because it's a stupid idea. Thor isn't going to want a jacket that a vampire's been wearing for the past three years. It'd be like dumpster diving outside a mortuary.

Loki presses the heels of his hands against his eyes, but it doesn't stop the tears. “Just do it, Thor,” he says.

It's so silent, way out here where there's nothing, not even the distant noise of a train. All the leaves are gone from the trees. Just like Loki's going to be gone soon. Maybe being dead, well dead-er, will be silent like this. There must be a reason for that stupid expression _silent as the grave_ because, in Loki's opinion, real graves are rarely silent.

He feels, from long nights of being lookout, rather than sees Thor kneel down behind him. Pull him back into a parody of an embrace and – 

“We've been looking for you everywhere. Dad's been going frantic,” Thor says.

_Because his pet monster slipped the leash_ , Loki thinks. He hopes it kept Odin up at night, wondering if Loki was out there, killing some innocent family. Maybe one with a _baby_ – 

“So have I,” Thor continues.

And it makes sense, of course, that Thor would share Odin's concerns. Loki would have the same concerns, if he had heard the suspicious sob story about a vampire raised like a human. But. Still. It's by far the cruelest thing Thor has ever said to him, up to and including the “some do tricks” comment a few months back when Loki had – single-handedly mind – saved them all with only ash and graveyard dirt. And, it's funny, actually, because soon _Loki_ is going to be only ash and graveyard dirt. 

“I haven't,” Loki says, because suddenly, it's incredibly important that Thor understands. “I haven't drunk anyone's blood or anything, Thor. I've just been...” _Saving people, hunting things. The family business_. But he can't say the words because he's not really family now, is he?

“You're an idiot,” Thor tells him, tucking his head over Loki's chin. “You know that right?”

Loki doesn't say anything. Thor shakes at him a little, but Loki still doesn't say anything. He thinks his voice would break, anyway. And it's better this way. He doesn't want to say something he'd regret, something that would take root and fester in Thor's mind in the years to come. He wants Thor to forget him, like Thor's forgotten the dog. He wants Thor to marry Jane, have two point five little hunter children, do whatever. 

He lets Thor turn him, like a doll (or, his mind supplies, like a _corpse_ ), so they're eye-to-eye. Loki's eyes are still green, and Loki's perversely proud of it. He wishes it weren't night so Thor could see. See that he and Odin didn't have to worry, that he hasn't been drinking blood.

“Loki,” Thor says, finally, his voice like ground glass, “just what do you think I'm here to do?”

There are tears in Thor's eyes, and Loki really can't bear to comfort him right now. Not like the time with the dog. Not when the dog is him. 

“You really think I could do that?” Thor asks, after the silence stretches, too long again, “Kill my own – ”

“You're not my brother, Thor,” Loki says. And apparently, he's found it in himself to comfort Thor after all because he's leaning forward and kissing Thor one last time. “It's all right,” he says against the warmth of Thor's mouth. He pulls back. Closes his eyes. “I'm ready.”

“I'm not here to kill you,” Thor says, hands tight on Loki's arms, “I'm here to take you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the norsekink prompt:
> 
> Loki was born a vampire, not turned, but was not raised by a vamp pack (which usually results in becoming a 'monster') A hunter going by the name Odin took out his nest but couldn't bring himself to kill an innocent baby, instead taking him and raising him as a hunter; his hopes were to raise 'Loki' as a brother to his son Thor, ensuring his son would have a powerful ally to help protect him. 
> 
> Vamp powers, unless nurtured, don't appear straight away and as Loki grew, Odin couldn't bring himself to tell him of his true nature. And so when Loki finds out what he is, that he's one of the very monsters they hunt, he freaks the hell out.
> 
> Pre-existing or eventual Thor/Loki much appreciated.


End file.
